leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
S05
Pokémon: Master Quest is the name of the fifth season of the Pokémon anime, consisting of 52 episodes of the . The season showcases the final adventures of , , and in the Johto region, from the Whirl Islands to Mt. Silver. It originally aired as part of the 2002-2003 Saturday morning line-up. The season began with Around the Whirlpool, which originally aired on September 14, 2002, and ended with You're a Star, Larvitar!, which originally aired on September 6, 2003. This season skips EP250, which was banned from airing. Master Quest is the last of the three seasons taking place in the Johto region. It is preceded by Pokémon: Johto League Champions and followed by Pokémon: Advanced, the first season of the dub of the , which is based on the Generation III games. This season is the last of the 4Kids Entertainment dub to be produced at TAJ Productions. Blurb With the Olivine City Gym temporarily out of commission, our heroes are off to the Whirl Cup Competition—and Misty wants in on the action! Resuming their journey, they find that Jessie, James, and Meowth aren’t the only members of Team Rocket they need to worry about, though that dastardly trio still has a few tricks up their collective sleeve. After a heated battle with the final Gym Leader, Ash moves on to the Silver Conference, but does he have the mettle to take on his old rival, Gary? Important events * and compete in the Whirl Cup. (EP215 - EP217) * Ash and meet up with Ritchie and team up to save a from Dr. Namba, a Team Rocket scientist. (EP220 - EP222) * Ash and his friends meet Eusine and later encounter again. (EP227) * Ash obtains a Pokémon Egg, which soon hatches into a . (EP228) * A begins tailing Jessie, James, and to collect money they owe to Team Rocket. (EP231) * Ash and company meet up with Lance as they uncover Project R, an experiment led by Professor Sebastian, another Team Rocket scientist. (EP235 - EP236) * Ash obtains and returns it to its mother at Mt. Silver. (EP257 - EP262) Party changes Additions The following Pokémon are obtained: * Misty's Corsola (EP213) * Ash's Phanpy (EP230) Evolutions The following Pokémon evolve: * Misty's → (EP247) * Brock's → (EP259) * James's second → (EP261) Releases The following Pokémon are released: * James's second (EP261) Trades The following Pokémon are traded: * James's Victreebel for a Magikarp salesman's (EP261) Other The following Pokémon are left at 's : * Ash's Bulbasaur (EP225) Gym battles Ash defeats the following Gym Leaders: * Jasmine (EP224) * Pryce (EP238) * Clair (EP254) Home video releases North American DVD releases Australian DVD releases Trivia * There was a differently-colored version of the logo used on the Toonami Jetstream website. This variation of the logo was used until January 20, 2009. * This is the first season to only have one voice director, Jason Bergenfeld. * This is the last season of the anime to be aired in and before the release of the , 7 years later for both. In other languages |nl=Pokémon: Master Quest |fr_eu= |de=Pokémon: Master Quest |he= |it=Pokémon: Master Quest |pl=Pokémon: Master Quest |pt_br=Pokémon: Master Quest |pt_eu=Pokémon: Master Quest |es_la= |es_eu= |sv=Pokémon: Master Quest |ru= }} 05 *5 de:Staffel 5 es:Quinta temporada fr:Saison 5 it:Pokémon - Master Quest